The Webkinz Story
by Whiteheart7
Summary: There is a world where Webkinz come to life and do average day things. A certain group of Webkinz who live in Rebecca Rose's house who have no idea what adventure is coming. The Webkinz are going to an island in Hawaii to save a Webkinz named Ella. Will the Webkinz be able to save their friend before Captain Black Fur takes over the ocean? Find out in The Webkinz Story.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Ella

Chapter 1: Lost Ella

"Good bye! I'm going to my friend Snowball." Said Lacy. Lacy was a cotton candy bunny with many friends. They were all Webkinz pets of a girl named Becky. Becky loves stuffed animals and never wants anybody to take them. It was a beautiful morning in Fallbrook, California and Becky was on vacation for a week.

Lacy went out of Becky's bedroom, went across the backyard, and then to the fence. Snowball, a white rabbit, was waiting for her, unhappy.

Curious, Lacy asked, "What's wrong? You don't seem so happy."

Snowball looked at her sadly and answered. "It's Ella. She's missing. The last I saw her was last night; however, I know where she is." Lacy was confused, but then Snowball showed her a piece of paper. It had information about what happened to Ella, the elephant. Lacy quickly read it, and nodded to Snowball.

Lacy ran back to Becky's bedroom, avoiding the bugs crawling around the backyard. When she got back and told what happened, some took it seriously, and some didn't. "Ok. What are we supposed to do about it? It's not like we can go save her." Lacy turned and saw Buster, the Boston terrier. "There is no point in trying to rescue a Webkinz if we don't know where she is. Plus, it's useless anyway."

Lacy answered, annoyed, "Come on. We can do something. It's not mission impossible." She quickly added to herself, "Whatever that means."

Just then, Snowball raced in with more information. "I know what can get us to the location." Before Snowball could continue, Lacy cut in. "Snowball, you didn't even tell the location yet." She held the note in front of Snowball and read it. "All it says is 'We took your friend and your possession. Unless you have the technology to find us, the power is ours.' All I got out of it was it was signed by a pirate and he took something precious. So, what does all of this mean?"

Snowball stood quiet for a few moments while the rest of the Webkinz stood watching her, waiting for an answer.

Finally, she answered, "Well, I found another note and it said the location. The thief must have dropped it and forgot about it."

Lacy, content, said, "That's a good enough answer for me, so what is the location?"

Snowball answered, "She on an island near Hawaii."

The Webkinz, shocked started to murmur to each other in doubt.

"We are never going to make it there"

"It's too impossible"

"We need some sort of vehicle to get there."

"Stop!"

Lacy yelled out to the Webkinz, and they stopped and turned to her. "Look. It seems impossible, but I know Snowball. And Snowball can get us there. Snowball, **can** you get us there?"

Snowball nodded intensely. "We can get there using my…hovercraft."

The Webkinz were now confused. Dog, aka Doug the Beagle, asked, "Where in the entire world did you get a hovercraft?"

Snowball hesitated, and then answered. "Well, that is a long, long story. Let's just say the short version of it. Well…I got it from my friend's owner's dad's boss, who is rich, gave the hovercraft to the dad, then gave it to the daughter, and then to my friend, and finally to me."

The Webkinz, baffled to what she said, commented nothing and just glanced at each other. Lacy stared at Snowball, extremely confused, just shrugged. "Okay then. When can you get us to your hovercraft?"

Snowball sat down. "I actually have to bring it to you."

"Ok."

The Webkinz stopped discussing it for the day and went on to usual things: gossiping, telling stories, Buster trying to have Dots', a White Terrier, approval to go on a date with him. Buster spied on Dog and Dots for a few minutes, eavesdropping on their conversation. Dots was talking about Buster. "Will he ever stop trying to be my boyfriend?"

Dog just shrugged. "I have no idea. It's either he forgets about it or he tries until something makes him stop."

"I doubt that will ever happen."

"Come on. It's not like he will keep trying until Becky goes off to college or something."

"Well see about that." Buster said to himself. He went over between Dots and Dog, separating them, and started talking to Dots. "Hey. Crazy question," He said in his deep voice, smiling. "Would you like to go out with me? Just this once?"

"Buster! You have asked that question about ten times. And it is the same answer every time: No!"

Buster, still smiling, just kept going on persuading her. "Why not? I am a dancer, have cool friends, and wear awesome outfits on the Webkinz site. And you go for a dog named Dog, who has a baseball themed room, and has no fashion sense what-so-ever."

"You know exactly why! I have explained it once before, and I will do it again. Dog is sensitive, kind, and sweet, and doesn't always care about being cool-looking!"

Buster just kept keeping his cool, even when he was rejected. "Suit yourself. If you change your mind you can always ask me. Day, night, beautiful afternoons-"

He was cut off by Dots smashing his paw with hers. He jumped back with pain on his right paw. He immediately sat down and started rubbing it with his good paw. "You can't stop the love breaking through you!" He yelled back at her while she and Dog were walking away. He quietly added to himself, annoyed, "When will you learn…" Then went back to get the stuffing back into his right paw.

Meanwhile, Lacy was going over the plan for the mission with Snowball. "How long will it take us to get there? And how are we going to fit all the Webkinz on the hovercraft?"

"We will all be able to fit on; however, I won't go with you." She quickly went on, as if she never said the last sentence. "And it will take a total of five hours to get there."

"Ok, wait. Did you say you **weren't** going to go with us?" Lacy was shocked; Snowball was the one making this whole plan, why couldn't she go? "You have to come! We don't know a single inch around Hawaii. Why can't you come?"

She hesitated. "My owner is coming home at…" she looked at the clock. It said 2:25. "Oh! My owner will be here in a few minutes, got to go. Good-bye!"

Lacy tried to call after her. "Wait! I thought you said Ashley…" her voice died down, figuring Snowball couldn't hear her anymore. **Why is she acting so strange all of a sudden?**

For the rest of the afternoon, Lacy laid on Becky's bed with thoughts whirling in her mind. **What's happening over at her owner's house? A few days ago, she said Ashley was out on vacation too. Is she telling the truth?** Lacy tried to get the thought to the back of her head. She was tired from all the excitement from today. She jumped off of the bed and looked around. Some of the Webkinz were sleeping; most of them were still awake, chatting away. Lacy went over to a random blanket and eventually fell asleep, and waited for the big day to come.

**Ok, reason I am doing this note thing is because it is a good idea. Second reason why this didn't take very long is that I started this story since I was ten years old, never gave up the dream to write this book. I am now on the third story, Webkinz Story 3: Toys in Time. Sound cool, right? I rewrote this because I was only ten, didn't have that much writing skill back then; however, I am learning from Erin Hunter, the most amazing writer in the history of writers. Ok, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Take Off

Chapter 2: The Take Off

Lacy woke up, blinking open her eyes. She stood up from the blanket she was on and saw the rest of the Webkinz still asleep. **What time is it?** She looked at the clock on the shelf near Becky's bed. It was 7:00. She stretched and then went over to the fence dividing Ashley and Becky's houses apart. On her way there, Lacy looked at here surroundings. Tiny spider webs were in small patches dappled with dewdrops. The sun had barely risen over the hill when she had woken up.

Lacy got to the fence and saw Snowball coming over to the fence too. Snowball introduced Lacy to the contraption the Webkinz were going to ride to Hawaii. "This is the hovercraft you and your friends will be flying in on your way to Hawaii." She pointed to the steel machine that was floating in mid-air. It had a large propeller underneath it, which was spinning to levitate it, and could carry all of the Webkinz on its flat surface. "Well, what do you think?"

Lacy gazed at it, impressed. "I think it will work. Can you show me how it works?"

Snowball nodded. Then, she took a remote with a big, red button on it. Se pushed it, and then a walk way stretched out of the machine, like a snake uncoiling itself. She walked onto it, then turned to Lacy. "Well, are coming?"

Lacy obeyed and squeezed herself under the fence and out the other side. She jumped up onto the flat, smooth surface, then listened Snowball's instructions. "These three levers," She pointed to three switches, all in different colors. "are fairly simple to use. The red one is, when you are in the air, for stopping in mid-air. Forward is to go, pulled back is to stop. The green one is for the propeller to stop. The blue one is for a parachute to come out if the hovercraft is broken; however, if you are falling too fast to the ground, the parachute will detach itself from its spot."

Lacy listened to the other instructions carefully, even though there was so many to remember. After all the information on how it works was told, all she could remember were a few switches for the speed and the button for the map that appears on a computer screen. Lacy thanked Snowball on the tour of the hovercraft. "This will totally work. When, today, will we be boarding onto it?"

Snowball answered, while they got off and walked back onto solid ground. "You guys can take off at 10:00."

Lacy halted, remembering something. "Snowball," Snowball stopped and turned around to hear what Lacy was going to ask. "You never really answered my question. Why can't you come? You were the one who made this plan possible, and now you can't come with us?"

Snowball sighed. "Fine. The reason why I can't come is because now that my owner is back, I can't go anywhere or else she'll notice I'm gone. I'm sorry. And come back as soon as you can with the hovercraft because…I need to return it to my friend because she asked for it back."

Lacy half understood that. "Ok, I'll give it to you as soon as we get back. And don't worry, we will find Ella. No Webkinz gets left behind."

Lacy went back to Becky's bedroom and explained the take off and the instructions, the best she could, about the controls. Lacy decided to hangout with Dots and Snowcone, the Persian cat, afterwards. Snowcone noticed Lacy walking over to her. "Hey girl, how ya'll doin?"

Lacy sat down with Dots and Snowcone. "Hi to you too, Snowcone. Everything's great, but, except for one thing…"

"What's your problem? Scared of heights? I understand ya."

"No, it's not that. Dots, you want to give me some advice?"

Dots turned her head towards her. "Sure, anytime. What's wrong?"

"Do you think Snowball is telling the truth? Every time she explains something, she seems to not know what to say."

"Well, maybe she's nervous about risking so many Webkinz's lives that she's stammering a lot. I don't think you need to worry about it."

"Thanks, I guess I could be worrying for nothing. I must be imagining it all. I must be pretty worried about this mission."

Lacy looked over to Snowcone, who seemed to be looking into space. She turned to Dots and Lacy. "Here comes Mr. Popular."

Buster came over, smiling. He was looking at Dots and sat down next to her. "So, changed your mind yet?"

"Buster! Could you possibly get away from me? You should know I have a boyfriend, after so many times telling you. Do you know the definition of 'I'm taken'?"

Buster leaned closer to Dots, even though it seemed to disgust her. "Of course I do. Do you know who I am about to take? Come on, guess."

Snowcone got up and separated Buster and Dots with rage. "Listen, Buster! Stop buggin my friend and start goin after someone single and more like your style. She has a boyfriend, a soul mate, a maybe husband. So paws off, or you'll get what's comin for ya!"

Buster took a few steps back. "Alright, I keep my 'paws off'," He looked at Dots. "but don't think that will stop me, my love."

Dots rolled her eyes while Buster went over to his friends Rudolph, the reindeer, and Louis, the lion. Lacy was glad the whole fiasco was over. She then went over to take a small nap before the clock struck 10:00. Right now, it was 9:00. She jumped on top of Becky's bed and got into a comfortable position before closing her eyes, and dreaming of the tropical island near the state of Hawaii.

When Lacy woke up, the sun was almost at the top of the sky. She yawned and looked around. No one was in the bedroom. **Oh no! They might have taken off without me!** Lacy runs downstairs and into the backyard as fast as she could. While running, not caring if she got dirty, she saw the Webkinz being told something by Snowball.

When Lacy got into the sight range of Snowball, she stopped talking and looked at Lacy. Lacy stopped at the fence and went under to the other side. She panted and walked the rest of the way to the other Webkinz. She sat down and listened to Snowball. "Oh, Lacy. You didn't miss anything I was just telling them about the island you guys were going to while you were still in the house."

Lacy nodded, too tired to reply. She didn't bother to listen to rest of the information about the Hawaiian island, which was called Nihue. When the introduction of the island was said, Snowball led us onto the hovercraft. Snowball muttered something to herself. "Let's see, there are eighteen Webkinz here, and the capacity limit is thirty." She paused for a moment and thought. "Yes, they all will fit."

When all of the Webkinz got on board, Snowball handed the remote control to Lacy. "Good Luck. And be careful: you don't know anything about the dangers on this island." Lacy nodded, thinking about what **could** be lurking in the shadows at their destination. She walked over to the controls and put the button down, then pushed the green lever forward so the propeller can go. The hovercraft lifted up off of its metal stands and into the air. The propeller, which was spinning smoothly, carried them higher and higher until they were as high as a house. Snowball looked up to them and called to them. "Good luck! See you in a few days!"

Lacy called back, "See you soon, too!" And then pushed the red lever forward into the direction of Nihue. The Webkinz have started their adventure.


	3. Chapter 3: A Smashing Hit

Chapter 3: A Smashing Hit

The Webkinz took off and left their home onto an adventure of a lifetime. Lacy stayed at the controls to steer the hovercraft, while the other Webkinz sat down talking, enjoying the flight. But, if you still remember Buster, he is randomly break dancing with his pals, Louis and Rudolph. Dots was talking to Doug and Gingermoth, aka Ginger the white mouse, was bouncing around Snowcone to get her to play a game. Fetcher, the collie, sat down chatting with Reecoon, the raccoon, and Ponytail, the pink pony. Reecoon and Ponytail were friends, but Reecoon wished she could like him. He liked her for quite some time that barely anyone remembers when; however, he still acts ridiculous when trying to ask her out.

The sun was now at the position that read 12:00, half way to the island. Reecoon was still hanging around Ponytail, waiting the right moment to ask her. Fetcher had fallen asleep next to Snowcone, who, by the way, were a couple. Nickel, the barred owl, has now taken over the controls, which gave Lacy the time to hang with Ginger to play a game. Buster and the rest of his 'crew' have fallen asleep along with Beauty the bottled nosed dolphin and Crystal the spotted seal, who have joined the adventure. The only Webkinz who did not get involved were Peace, Waffles, and Willow, who were Mazin' Hamsters, and Zany who was a zum.

Waffles and Willow were brothers to Peace, their sister, and were always getting in some sort of trouble. Zany usually hung around Ginger, since he and she were the only small, animals apart from the hamsters.

The sun, by now, was now positioned to the time of 2:00. They still haven't arrived by then. Lacy remembered that they could put it on auto pilot an hour ago, so all the Webkinz were asleep with no worry during the rest of the flight.

Ginger woke up to a loud sound she couldn't recognize. She stood up, shook herself awake, and flexed her long, white tail like a ribbon. She looked around. Everyone's sleeping. She went over to look at the controls to see if she could figure out how to turn auto pilot off. Before she was able to do that, she saw a flashing, red light; it was flashing above a meter that read "fuel". The arrow on the meter was pointing at the word "empty".

Panicking, Ginger ran over to where Lacy was sleeping, near Dots and Doug, and shook her partly harsh. Lacy woke up in confusion, and then annoyance. "What are you doing?" She spoke. "Why did you wake me up in the middle of my dream?"

Ginger looked at her in fright. "The meter…it says there is no more fuel."

Not believing it, Lacy went back to sleep, guessing Ginger just wants to play a game as a reason to wake her up in the middle of a Hawaiian luau. Ginger rolled Lacy over, making her get up. "Hey! What are you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ginger pushed Lacy over to the controls with all her strength, since she is only half the size of a regular sized Webkinz. Lacy, when they got over there, realized Ginger was right; the fuel tank was almost empty! Lacy looked over to the computer and analyzed the map. It read that they were right over Nihue. She looked over the metal rail of the hovercraft and looked down.

The ground was many miles away, which made her dizzy with fear, but kept looking down. She saw an island with a mountain and a forest surrounded by a shore of sand. A long stretch of water appeared through the clouds that waved around the island. They have arrived; however, they were going to crash any second now.

Lacy ran all over the vehicle yelling to her friends. "Everyone. Wake up! We're going to crash!"

The Webkinz woke up, surprised and worried with fear. Most just froze where they were, others either tried to huddle up together and wait for the fall or ran around like crazy. Snowcone dashed out of the blur of Webkinz and came over to Lacy. She halted and panted between every three or four words. "Lacy! The parachute! You can use it."

Remembering the emergency switch that could be used in this kind of situation, Lacy started to run towards the controls from the opposite side of the hovercraft. Half way there, she began to feel lighter and lighter while dodging Webkinz scrambling into different places. Her fur started to rise and she felt strange. She halted as Louis shouted out in fear from another part of the vehicle. "We're starting to fall! We're starting to fall!"

Lacy's heart began to pound harder and harder as she started to run after Louis's frightening announcement. When she finally got over to the controls, she quickly pulled the blue lever that ejects the parachute. The parachute began to appear, it was red and purple and had some sort of logo on it Lacy couldn't figure out. It tried to spread open, but instead waved and unhooked from where it was holding on.

If you are falling too fast to the ground, the parachute will detach itself from its spot. Lacy thought of the words that Snowball warned. It was too late. She braced her self for the crash as the hovercraft fell faster to the ground by the second. All the Webkinz screamed for their lives as they crashed upon one of the islands of Hawaii.


	4. Chapter 4: The Island

Chapter 4: The Island

The Webkinz fell many meters from the sky and landed right on the beach, the opposite side of the mountain. The Webkinz landed with a soft thud, but did not get hurt, considering they were stuffed animals. What they really had to look out for are the sharp metal pieces from the hovercraft, which broke apart on a rock from falling and turning into tiny shards and flew everywhere within ten feet. Reecoon got cut on his front leg. "Ouch! Everyone stand back!"

The rest of the Webkinz hurdled out of the area where the metal was being thrown. Reecoon was the only one who got cut, but Ginger was lying unconscious near Lacy. She tried to get over to Ginger, but all her legs were numb from falling so high that it made it hard for her to walk. When she reached over to her, she shook her franticly with worry. "Wake up! Wake up! It's impossible to lose you like this! Please, wake up!"

Ginger lay still for a moment, everyone was silent and waiting. Ginger was their youngest to go onto the mission, not one of them realizing if bringing her would have her hurt or lost on the island.

Ginger slowly opened her eyes painfully looking around. Lacy felt relief covering her. "Thank you! I thought you were in a toy coma."

Ginger still hadn't moved, so Lacy nudged her with her paw. Ginger eventually got up, but was making every movement weak. Lacy couldn't look at her in pain much more. "Wait. How about I have Hazzel and Carisol look after you while we look somewhere to have shelter for the night? And, so you can rest after that fall you just took."

Ginger gave a weak nod and layed down. Hazzel (Hay-zle) the dazzle dachshund and Carisol the charcoal cat came out of the crowd of Webkinz. Hazzel glared at Lacy. "Why do **I** have to watch her?" Hazzel was said to be a snob and always thought she was better than others because of her pink, sparkly fabric that she was made of; in fact, some of the Webkinz wondered if she will ever have a friend. "Why can't someone else take over my job?"

"Because…" Lacy thought for a moment. "Do you really want to go into that forest that may have who knows what?"

Hazzel gave in. "Fine. I wouldn't want to get covered with vines and leaves anyway."

Carisol rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you have just said 'ok' in the first place?"

Hazzel didn't answer and just walked over to Ginger as the other Webkinz started to head into the forest. She sat down next to the small mouse and waited. Carisol sighed and sat down next to Ginger. "It's going to be fine. We are going to find shelter and you will be ok." As she spoke, she gently rubbed her long, gray tail over Ginger's back. Lacy, who was watching to make sure Ginger was fine, raced across the sandy clearing and entered the forest to catch up with the rest.

The first thing Lacy saw was a lot of trees surrounded by tropical plants and flowers such as hibiscuses. Lacy tried to see the others through the greenery, but couldn't see anyone. She didn't panic, just walked calmly into the trees and tried to pick up a trace.

Suddenly, she heard Snowcone's voice. "Does anyone know where Lacy is? I thought she was with us."

Lacy went towards Snowcone's voice and saw her a few feet in front of her. She raced over to the others and Snowcone sighed with relief. "Girl, you had me worried! Don't cha be scarin' me like that again!"

"Sorry, I stayed a bit to make sure Ginger was fine."

"Of course she's gonna be fine. It's not like Hazzel's gonna go off somewhere 'n cause trouble, or do anythin' bad to the poor thing. Everythin's gonna be just fine."

Lacy hoped she was right. She was worried that something was going to happen to Ginger. The warning Snowball had told them was buzzing in her head like a bee. **And be careful: you don't know anything about the dangers on this island.** Lacy has always been there for Ginger, she loved her as if the adorable mouse was her own daughter. Lacy walked with the others through the forest, not too far from the beach, and searched for anything useful that could be used to build a hut, or a cabana.

When they were done with their search, they came back with vines, washed up planks, and dead palm tree leaves. Hazzel and Carisol joined the crowd of stuffed animals, leaving Ginger to the side while she watched. The Webkinz got to work on their small fort. I have no need to say what they had to do, each Webkinz just working for a few hours on the shelter. In the end, they weren't able to build one; furthermore, it kept falling apart.

Eventually, the Webkinz realized that they had to think up a new plan. Lacy tried to think of something good enough to suggest. "Maybe…No…I don't know," She mumbled. By this time she guessed a suggestion. She looked over at the crowd of Webkinz. "How about we try to find somewhere in the forest that we could have as shelter?"

The Webkinz nodded and followed Lacy back into the forest. It took them less than an hour to find a wide, open clearing with vines hanging long lengths above, it looked like ribbon you hang for decoration for a holiday. This way, they could gather palm tree leaves and hang them to cover holes in the vine ceiling. And that is what they did. It took them until the sun had set behind the big, blue vast of water. They now had a roof, except for a large hole for star gazing.

Most of the Webkinz has gone asleep when the moon began rising with the stars like a king rising above his subjects. Ponytail was had not fallen asleep, she decided to watch the stars twinkle above her, making her eyes sparkle. Reecoon was also awake, watching Ponytail and wondering how to approach her. **Why can't I figure out how to talk to her? I have been her friend for years and I still can't talk to her like that.** Reecoon pushed away the thought and tried to gain confidence. **No. I will try tonight. It's perfect. The stars are shining; she and I can talk alone, and…** Reecoon stopped himself from daydreaming and started to make that a reality. He slowly got up, walked towards her, stopped behind her and sat down. Reecoon noticed how the moon light lit her fabric. Her fabric was shining and looked like the stars above. "Hello Reecoon, come to watch the stars too?"

Ponytail snapped Reecoon from his thoughts. He answered back with all his courage, but still nervously. "Well…um…I…yes. I wanted to look at the stars, too." Reecoon started to calm down a bit. "Don't the stars look beautiful tonight?" **But almost as beautiful as you.**

"Yeah. I think of the as precious gems that are too valuable to be taken away. Gems to be left where they are. Free." She paused and looked down sadly. "Like Ella…"

Reecoon moved closer to her and put his paw on her shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay. We'll find her sooner or later." He couldn't figure out anything else to say to comfort her.

"No, it's alright." She quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, how's your cut paw? I don't even think you should be moving it right now." She looked down at Reecoon's paw. It had a rip an inch long, but no stuffing was coming out of it. "You should go back to sleep. For the best."

"Okay. Good night, then." Reecoon went off back to his sleeping spot and went off to dream. Ponytail went to her spot, too.

The night went off slowly as the moon kept sailing across the sky. Everything was peaceful and quiet; the wind flew past like a gentle wave of a current. The sea even stayed calm, along with the trees and plants. Summer heat will come next morning, not that the Webkinz will suffer underneath the heat waves. No Webkinz awoke to any of the sounds of the forest.

Then all of a sudden, bushes started to shake. No one noticed.

Something was watching them. Something was hunting for them.


	5. Chapter 5: Problem Solved

Chapter 5: Problem Solved

Morning pasted quickly as the sun kept rising into the sky. The ocean was now making a louder noise with the waves it constantly created. The trees in the forest and plants and all other things were softly swooshing because of the warm summer breeze. The Webkinz have not awoken yet, but they soon do. Not peacefully, anyway.

A leaf. A single leaf plucks itself off of its stem of a hibiscus flower and starts to fly toward the Webkinz's camp. It sways past objects to avoid being snagged by a thorn or be stopped by a tree. The leaf keeps traveling until it gets to its destination, but it doesn't stop just yet. It keeps flying, until, it lands right on top of Fetcher's nose. After a couple of seconds, he blinks his eyes open to see the disturbance. He sees the leaf, and stares at it for a moment. He then lifts his head and sneezes. The leaf flew off and started to head to another place in the jungle.

Fetcher is now fully awake. He stands up, stretches, and while wondering what the next plan to do to continue the mission, he looks around.

His heart skips a beat.

Half of the Webkinz were gone.

Panicking without knowing what to do, he ran to the only other Webkinz left and yelled, "Wake up! Wake up! The others are missing!"

All of the stuffed animals woke up with a jolt from Fetcher's announcement. Some freaked out and stood where they were wondering how this could have happened, while others ran into the forest or to the beach to search for them. Only a few just plain worried. Lacy was frantic about Ginger, who was one of the missing Webkinz, and was talking to Snowcone about her worries. "I should have known that she was gone! I have promised I'd protect her! Now I have no idea where she could be!"

Lacy was breathing hard, as if she was in a horror film, while her mind was filling with ideas of where the mouse could be. Snowcone put her paw on Lacy's shoulder and tried to calm her down. "It's gonna be alright." She had no clue what to say in this situation. "We'll find her. You promised you'd be protectin her, and now we just have to find her."

Lacy backed away from Snowcone and faced her. "No! We might never find her! This is a pretty big world and you should know that," Lacy snapped, "Who knows, maybe she got taken by humans, or is being beaten up by other Webkinz? She could be far away, and we just might not find her!"

Snowcone took a step forward and kept trying to calm her. "Look at the state you're bein in. You just need to calm down, then we'll be able to find the poor mouse. Look, we'd be actin like this all day if we don't do somethin bout it. Let's go look for her insteada arguin, ok?"

Lacy realized how she snapped at her own friend. She had been so worried about what had happened to Ginger that she went mad for a moment. She sighed, and just said, "Alright." She has now calmed down. "We'll go find her now; we can go look for her around the beach."

The two friends walked slowly to the beach, when Reecoon had his own melt down about Ponytail. **What had happened last night? I should have woken at that moment, but why didn't I? Who ever I find that is a part of this, I will…** He stopped himself. He realized he couldn't do any of the things he wanted to do to the kidnapper, let alone fight. He also realized he should be looking for her instead of thinking. **What kind of friend would I be if I just stood her all day?**

The Webkinz, who went searching in the first place, found out that the ones that were missing were Hazzel, Ponytail, Dots, Dog, Louis, Buster, Ginger, and Carisol. The group has lost eight Webkinz, and were worried sick after the news was past around. When the sun was almost set, they all had to face the fact that they were nowhere on the island, at least not anywhere in the distance they traveled. All the stuffed animals went back to the beach to think up plans. In the end, there wasn't anything they could do. The missing Webkinz were out in the sea. There was no logical solution to create a boat big enough when the animals couldn't even build shelter. After sunset, they all just talked and gave up, but still hoped for a miracle to happen. Lacy soon came up with the only option they could have done: send Crystal, Beauty, and Nickel into the sea and search. Even though they were toys, they could still do animal-like stuff. They went off.

They all went back to talking while the three tried to search at least a mile in range. Soon, the moon was shone bright in the sky; the stars had their lights on once again, but no hope within them. The five left on the island, who were Snowcone, Rudolph, Reecoon, Lacy, and Fetcher, just kept on trying to create conversations. Snowcone was talking with Lacy and Fetcher, and Reecoon was talking with Rudolph, they all were lying on the sand a little far from the shore. Reecoon was sitting silently with boredom next to Rudolph. He only had his mind fixed onto an image of Ponytail. Eventually, he asked a question that would at least bring up something to talk about. "So," He drew his paw over the moonlight sand. "I was wondering what kind of dancing you do in your group with Louis and Buster."

Rudolph snapped his attention to the raccoon. He blinked and realized what Reecoon had just asked. "Oh, uh…we do break dancing. That's pretty much it." He paused and determination lit up in his eyes. "We actually hope to be professional one day."

Reecoon became interested in the topic and widened his eyes in disbelief. "Really? Wouldn't it be kind of impossible to find a dance competition for stuffed animals? Or a 'Webkinz Gold'?"

"Try not to crush my dreams here."

"Ok, then think of a place that is a city for Webkinz."

The two continued their argument-like conversation, while the girls, and Fetcher, for some reason were talking about love. Snowcone and Fetcher were staring at Lacy. Snowcone kept bugging her. "You're gonna have to get a soul-mate some time in ya life. It ain't bad."

Lacy tried to get Snowcone to understand. "Does it look like I want one? I don't plan one getting a boyfriend; I have Ginger to look after." She stopped and hesitated to think of another reason. "Besides, most of everyone is taken."

Fetcher cut in. "Don't you have Reecoon, and Buster, and Rudolph? And come on, Louis isn't that bad."

"Reecoon is daydreaming about Ponytail, and Buster, Rudolph, and Louis have their own little gang of dancers combined with 'cool'."

Snowcone gave up and sighed. "Fine, fine. Whatever you're sayin. Come on, Fetcher; let's go play in the water."

Fetcher stayed where he was when Snowcone went off towards the shore. She stopped when she realized the collie wasn't following her. She turned around and looked at Fetcher with a suspicious smile. "Come on, scaredy-cat! You ain't afraid of no water!"

Fetcher got up and playfully yelled back at her. "You're the only real scaredy-cat here!"

He raced across the sand to bump Snowcone into the water, but she was too quick. When he was about to hit her, she jumped high enough to dodge him. Fetcher tried to stop by skidding to a halt, but the sand was too dry. He slid straight into the sea water, being drenched all the way to his stuffing. Snowcone started laughing while Fetcher came out and onto dry sand. "That wasn't fair!"

Snowcone tried to speak in between giggles. "What ain't fair? Gettin wet, or bein out-smarted by a cat?"

Fetcher pounced onto her. She was taken by surprise and fell onto her side. Fetcher turned her over so her belly was showing and stood on top of her so she couldn't escape. "Now who's out-smarted?"

"That ain't out-smartin! That's just plain attackin!"

While Snowcone and Fetcher continued their play-fight, Lacy was now sitting alone. She thought about having a boyfriend before, but she has found too many variables. **What if he breaks up with me? What if he's not the right guy? What if he's a bad guy? What if he doesn't approve of my friends and Ginger? What if he agreed to be my boyfriend only to do something else?** There were way too much things to look out for. But, what if she's worrying too much? She had once contemplated waiting for someone to arrive so she could fall in love, but every day she waited, her hopes disappeared. But she would rather spend all her times with her friends and Ginger, even if that friendship wasn't as strong as love.

Lacy decided to watch the stars. They kept going on forever and seem to never stop. Eventually, the star-gazing bored Lacy. She went over to Reecoon and Rudolph to see what they were doing. She walked across the cool sand and reached the two others. They had now stopped their bickering on whether a Webkinz city existed in real life. Reecoon now just suddenly made a bet. "I think I have a way to end this: if you find a place where Webkinz live, like Kinzville, then I will tell you my secret hobby."

Rudolph got confused. "What do you mean a secret hobby?" He thought about that, but then just went on. "Whatever. If there isn't, then I will go into the loft and scare the LPS's. Deal?"

"Deal."

Lacy, who was watching the bet making, took a few steps forward the two. "Um…can I join in the conversation? Snowcone and Fetcher are over-"

Suddenly, she heard a faint sound coming from the shore. She looked over her shoulder and saw a blow-up raft wash onto the sand. Snowcone and Fetcher ran over. Snowcone suddenly explained her idea she had just made up. "Guys! Before ya'll say anythin about it, I say we can use it as a way to find the part of our group that's missin, and be able to get 'em safly back here!"


	6. Chapter 6: Set Sail

Chapter 6: Set Sail

"Are you out of your mind?"

Lacy freaked out over the idea of going into the ocean, the only reason Nickel, Crystal, and Beauty were out there because Nickel could fly, and the two were sea animals who were meant for the water. Lacy denied the idea, but Snowcone kept pushing. "This is the only thing that can be gettin us to wherever the others are. And remember the three we had sent out? They ain't back yet! You haveta be takin this into consideration."

Lacy still didn't agree with the sudden idea. They have never steered a boat, been out in the middle of water of any sort, except for the bath tub at home, and Lacy was frightened of the creatures that could be swimming about. Yet, the three weren't afraid, they were determined. But even still, that didn't make Lacy change her mind. "Crystal, Beauty, and Nickel **will** come back. We can't swim if the raft ends up popping, since were not sea stuffed animals, we also can't fly, and we could be shredded by something in the ocean."

Snowcone took a step forward. "The three weren't afraid of them water's, so it ain't stoppin us. And if we do this, we could be gettin the missin Webkinz that'd been stolen and get 'em back here without havin the three gettin to do all the work. Plus, we gotta get findin because we ain't doin nothin but sittin and waitin for the three to be comin back. We gotta be takin matters into our own paws."  
Lacy hesitated to think of another reason not to do it, but couldn't. Snowcone was right: they have to be doing something while the three were out bouncing around the ocean, lost in their direction. That would sound like they were being terrible friends, or useless; furthermore, she had to face the fact that they had to go. "Alright, fine. We'll go; on only one condition."

Snowcone leaned in a bit toward Lacy to listen what she was going to say, her eyes glistening with curiosity. "Well, go on. We ain't backin out of this."

Lacy went on. "We will go tomorrow in the morning, but prepare now. When we go onto the raft, I will be captain, since Snowball pretty much put me in charge of this mission. I don't-"

Reecoon interrupted. "Ok, hold on. When did Snowball put you in charge of the mission?"

Lacy turned her head and looked at Reecoon, annoyed. "She gave me the information first and showed me how to work the hovercraft, first. I know she never really put me as the leader of this, but wouldn't I be the best one for the job?"

Reecoon hesitated for a moment. "I guess your right, but what will we do if we find who kidnapped the Webkinz? And how will we work the raft?"

Lacy thought for a few seconds, then answered. "There could be oars, or, if not, we could probably find paddle-like sticks. And for the kidnappers…" Lacy never really thought what they could do if they found the thing that took their friends. Lacy decided moved on to the preparation. "That's not important right now, what is important right now is preparing, and when I say preparing, I mean this: Fetcher and I will create a plan that is useable for most situations, and you, Snowcone, and Rudolph will practice fighting near us. Are we clear?"

The other Webkinz nodded. They all split to different areas around the entrance of the forest. The three who are practicing went over to a circle surrounded by rocks and a palm tree. Lacy and Fetcher walked towards a patch of grass with two rocks, forming a wall. They sat down on the grass and started to bring up ideas for their encounter with the kidnappers.

Snowcone, over at the circle of rocks, sat down in front of a rock the size of her and watched the two fight. Reecoon and Rudolph were standing on their hind legs, waiting for the other to make the first move. After about thirty seconds passing, Rudolph ducked and swung his paw at Reecoon's belly. Reecoon stepped back before he made contact and jumped to land on Rudolphs back. The reindeer did a front roll and dodged Reecoon as he landed on nothing but sand. Rudolph got up and turned his head around to see Reecoon about to knock him off his hooves with his hind paw. Rudoph jumped up, having the raccoon miss and stand still to see what his opponent was doing. Rudolph spun in a 360 with his back leg out. He spun back to his normal position, but before hitting the ground, he smacked his leg onto Reecoon's side where his rib is supposed to be. Reecoon fell side ways in pain, and Rudolph landed squarely upright with no minor injuries.

Reecoon got on all fours and looked at with an surprised face, then angry. "How did you learn to do that? Have you been taking secret Tae-kwon-do lessons?"

Rudolph laughed. "No! I've just been secretly watching Karate Kid."

Reecoon thought it was ridiculous, but then thought of an idea to get him back. He looked around and found a stick twice the size of his tail. He went over to the stick, picked it up, and then got onto his hind paws with a mischievous smile. "Have you been watching your Pirates of the Carribean?"

Rudolph also picked up a stick conveniently next to him, and also stood up on his hind legs. "What do you think?"

Both started to do some sword fighting, swinging their sticks to try to poke each other. Snowcone, who was still lying down and watching them, started to get bored. To stop her boredom, she started to think of ways to make this more…interesting. She got up onto all fours and snuck over to the palm tree. There, she picked up a pebble and threw it at Rudolph. She raced behind the palm tree to make it look like she didn't do it. Rudolph got hit in the back with the pebble and yelled, "Ow!" He turned around and stopped practicing. He put his stick down and got down to his paws. Reecoon also stopped and got down to his paws, too. Rudolph looked around to see who did it. "Who in the name of Will-I-Am did that?"

The stuffed animal looked more closely, annoyed, at every object. He then saw a speck of white fluff sticking out behind the palm tree. He immediately recognized Snowcone's fur fabric. He walked a bit closer towards the tree. "'Ha-ha', very funny, Snowcone. You can come out now."

She didn't appear.

Reecoon took over the joke situation. He walked past Rudolph and looked at him. "Let me get her." He walked over to the palm tree and looked behind it. Snowcone raced around the tree before the raccoon saw her. She ran over to Rudolph, and purposely ran him over. Rudolph landed on his back, while Snowcone was standing over him. "Ok, you've had your fun. Can you get off of me now?"

Snowcone giggled. "Come on, Rudy. Y'all should be havin fun right 'bout now. We ain't here to be preparin, but to be havin more fun while doin it!"

"Um, no! And don't ever call me Rudy."

Rudolph tried to get free when Reecoon playfully sprinted towards Snowcone from his spot and pushed her off Rudolph. She fell off, but instantly got back up. They all started to have their own little play-fight. All of them started to swat each other like cat's kits playing outside their owner's house in their garden.

The night rolled on as the moon gently floated to the other side of the sky like an airplane flying to another destination. Time had gone fast as Lacy and Fetcher tried to plot a plan good enough to use for almost anything. They never had much experience with strategy, except when they sometimes watched movies with their owner. The entire plan that was simple to complete was barely anything: One of them would sneak into the area the Webkinz were, find the Webkinz, break them out of their imprisonment with what ever they could think of, and then that's it.

During the planning, Lacy started to think about her and Snowcone, and the fact that the Persian cat was able to persuade her to go on with the raft trip, all while Fetcher was in the middle of talking. She and Snowcone had started hanging out when Ponytail started to hang out more with Dots and Carisol. The two liked being with each other, until they started to create arguments on almost everything. **Maybe I should let Snowcone hang out with Ponytail instead; we seem to not agree on most things. **

Lacy also started to think about her fears about going out a mile into the ocean with nothing but water surrounding them. But if Nickel, Crystal, and Beauty went out there, so can she.

Eventually, when the moon was about to hit the edge of the earth, she finally called it a night. She focused her eyes on the collie's face in the dark around her. "Fetcher," Fetcher stopped talking and looked at her. "I think we should stop. We really need to get some rest."

Fetcher agreed. "I was waiting for you to say that." He yawned. "You okay with getting the others?"

Lacy nodded, and then yawned, too. She slowly got up to her paws, and walked tiredly over the sparkled sand. When she got over to the three, she noticed that they were all lying down and talking. They saw her, and scrambled to their paws and stood in a line, looked guilty. Snowcone spoke, but nervous about what Lacy would say. "Hello, Lacy. We're just takin a small break."

Lacy wanted to yell at them for slacking off, but couldn't because of her sleepiness. She blinked, her eyes wanting to stay closed. "Whatever, you guys can go to bed now. We'll leave as soon as we wake up."

The three obeyed and pushed past her to find a sleeping spot. Snowcone went over to an indented rock that looked like the opening of a cave, circled, lied down, and shut her eyes. Reecoon and Rudolph curled themselves up in a dip of grass, and covered themselves in leaves for warmth. Fetcher made him comfortable in the shade of gigantic leaves hanging over his head. Lacy, lastly, crawled into the leaves of Bird of Paradise flowers. She closed her eyes, and thought of tomorrow. **The night will eventually disappear, and I will go on an amazing adventure instead of waiting. **She felt a wave of concern for herself, and her friends. **Hopefully the night will end very soon, and my fears, too.**

Morning went by as the night faded away. The Webkinz had not awoken to anything, since nothing made a huge commotion.

Lacy had a terrible night. She had dreamt of pirates who created a fire, and they then threw of her friends in it. The background was a wooden ship, and she was standing on a plank, which had shark infested waters below. The worst of the dream was when Ginger was being ripped to shreds by about 3 pirates. After Ginger was gone, they turned to Lacy and pointed their swords to her. She woke up right when a mysterious, shadowy captain was about to make the first swing at her. She gasped, and her breathe quickened, but then recognized her surroundings. Her breathing slowed, and then sighed of relief. **Thank goodness that was just a dream**. She stood up on all fours, and stretched her back. She touched the leafy barrier with her tail as she did so. The rabbit pushed past the giant leaves that were acting as a wall, and then looked around. The area was peaceful, but still ruffled by the wind. Butterflies swarmed past a tree near the beach, and the water did not make any waves at that moment. The island was acting as if the kidnapping never happened, and didn't do anything to warn about trouble within anywhere.

Lacy walked other to Rudolph and Reecoon, who were snugged next to each other, and poked them with her paw. They woke up, realized what was going on, and walked to the beach. Reecoon, instead, went over to Fetcher to wake him up. Lacy walked towards Snowcone, who had woken because of the others, and noticed that she was just sitting there. When Lacy got over to her, Snowcone still stayed where she was. The cat asked a question, but in a quiet voice. "Lacy, I think we best be talkin cause of somethin I'd been meanin to say." Lacy knew it. She was going to mention their friendship; why else would she pull her over in private? Snowcone and Lacy stayed next to the cave-like rock, while Snowcone spoke. "I've been thinkin, I realized that we ain't workin out for each other. Don't cha think? we keep getting into arguments in each of our conversations, and that's why we best be stop bein close friends."

Lacy felt relief go through her when she said that. She didn't have to say it herself after all. "Yes," said replied. "I did notice. And I'm glad you understand." She didn't know what else to say, but to set things back to where they belong. "So, want to be just friends, instead? Not close friends?"

Snowcone smiled and nodded. "Friends it is."

The two 'friends' walked to the beach together, and towards where the others were waiting. The three others were talking, but sat up straight when they saw Snowcone and Lacy. Snowcone sat next to Rudolph, while Lacy stood in front of all of them. She was now calmer and more relaxed without the tension between the her and Snowcone. Lacy explained the route of where they are going. "Alright, I have decided we are going to search only a mile outside of the island. Before I announce anything more, has anyone checked inside the raft, yet?"

Fetcher and Rudolph nodded. They had looked inside of it when they dragged it onto the sand, so it wouldn't get washed away. Two oars, the length of five Webkinz, were conveniently inside of it. Lacy continued on. "Good, meaning I will have Fetcher and Rudolph take the first turn rowing. We will be rotating shifts, and I have created the shift of being the captain, and I will go first on that. When the captain believes we have reached a mile, we will turn back to the island." She paused, and said one more thing. "We will be also searching, along with the missing Webkinz," She felt a wave of pain as she said the names. "Nickel, Crystal, and Beauty. They had not returned soon enough, and I am calling them lost. Now, any questions about this?"

No one said anything. Lacy started to head toward the raft, and the others followed as well. She climbed inside of the raft, and stood on a seat attached to it. She looked around the sea, but didn't see anything except for fog that had come. Rudolph and Fetcher each grabbed an oar and stuck it out of the raft and into the sand. Snowcone and Reecoon jumped in, and the rowers pushed off of the island. The raft was no longer touching the island, and the Webkinz began their search for their friends out at sea.

**2653 words. A-maz-ing, for me. I didn't plan this chapter to be this long, I just make up stuff as I go, literally. So, I finally got this done, and the next chapter will involve us going to see where the Webkinz have been captured to, and I don't really think you'll be that surprised. And just so you know, the pirates are my sister's Webkinz. Why not? At least she get's some of the credit of being in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Enemy

Chapter 7: The Enemy

The ocean waves crashed against the side of the boat while the crew sailed it. On the boat, a stair case led down to a room with prison cells in it. And in those cells are: the missing Webkinz. They had been captured and thrown in them over night, and hadn't found a way out since then. To spend their time, Dots and Doug were still trying to figure out a plan to escape, while the others were talking about how long they were trapped, about the people on the ship, and what day it was. "We have been here for only a day and a half, and I want someone to get me out of here!" Hazzel had gone crazy after she had been put in her cell, but even worse that she got put with Ponytail and Buster. "The floor is damp, there's dirt everywhere, and I am smashed in this tiny space by these two!"

Hazzel kept on complaining. The other cells were occupied, one of them includes Dots, Doug, and Louis and the last one had Carisol and Ginger. After about ten minutes, Louis snapped. He stood up on his hind legs and shouted, "Hazzel, will you be quiet already!"

The dachshund stopped, glared at Louis, and held the rusty iron bars with her front paws. "Well, excuse me for wanting to get out of this prison. If you want me to stop then I shall repeat what I have been saying for the last hour. Get me out of here." She let go of the bars, walked to the back of her cell and lied down.

Carisol and Ginger have been quiet for the entire time they were trapped. Carisol had just sat quietly at the back of the cell, while Ginger had been looking around. She had noticed tiny things that she could hook with her long tail that could get them out, but thought the people on the ship would catch her at that moment. Dots and Doug's cell had been quiet, too, after a long time of plotting. Now the couple just had been curled up together and tried to sleep the whole time. Louis kept on checking the window in their imprisonment from time to time to see if his friends were coming to rescue them. Ponytail had just been swimming in her thoughts while Buster could not do anything but sleep, too.

The sun had very soon reached the top point of the sky, when all of a sudden; they heard someone coming down the stairs. The Webkinz sat up anxiously to see who it was. The person's footsteps came very slow, and then emerged as a shadow. It stopped. Others came down, but faster, and were hauling something, or someone. The first one stood aside and let the two others pass by. The two were Webkinz dogs, one snowflake stitched and the other tie-dye; they were also wearing pirate attire. They were both holding the front legs of an elephant that was holding a bright rainbow-colored diamond the size of a Webkinz head with its trunk.

The first person moved slowly and calmly out of the shadows. The figure was a Webkinz red panda; he was also wearing a pirate outfit, but had an eye patch and a hook for a hand. With a scruffy voice, he talked to the elephant. "You left me no choice, but to have me throw you in here like I did for the rest of these pitiful excuses for a Webkinz."

He walked to the elephant and grabbed hold of the diamond, but the elephant gripped tighter around it. The pirate let go, and brought out a sword from a case on the side of his body. He pointed it close to the elephant's hind leg and quickly stabbed through it. The stuffed animal shrieked, which proved the elephant as a girl. "Ow!" She lost her hold on the diamond and it fell right at the pirate's feet. "Please, don't take the diamond. You can't hold that much power."

He didn't listen. He picked up the diamond and looked at his crew members. "Throw her in with the mouse and the cat."

The two pirates dragged the elephant over to Carisol and Ginger's cell. The snowflake one opened the cell, while Carisol and Ginger were huddled on the other side of it, and half threw, half pushed her into it. They shut the cell door, locked it with a key, and put it on a hook near the cell. The two pirates ran back to the first one and stood behind him. The first one spoke. "Before I go back to my office," he said in an evil tone, "I would like to introduce myself and my crew. I am Captain Black Fur, and this one," he pointed to the snowflake one, "is Scarlet. She is in charge of watching for any stowaways or intruders. The other is Splash, he is co-captain. You should all know that I am the only Webkinz pirate in the world, and the fiercest Webkinz, too. My crew members and I have had miserable lives as house pets, being called soft names, and stayed locked up in houses most of every year." He paused and then continued angrily. "Do you know the worst thing that could happen to a stuffed animal? No? Your owner might not care about you; you always eventually get thrown away. And that's what is going to happen to all of you, today!"

He walked away, steamed, and his crew members followed. When they were gone, everyone started to stare at the elephant. She sat up and stood quiet for a moment. She finally sighed, then spoke. "Let me guess, Snowball sent you, didn't she?"

Shocked, everyone just stared at her, waiting for her to explain how she knew that. Ponytail decided to talk first, and pushed past Hazzel and Buster. "How did you know that? Wait, who are you? And can you explain everything that's been going on?" She paused, remembering her question. "And yes, we did get sent by Snowball, how do you even know her?"

The elephant just explained herself. "My name is Ella. I got kidnapped by Captain Black Fur because he was trying to get his hands on that diamond. I will explain that later, but all we need to do is get that diamond, and get out of here."

"What do you mean by, 'we'?" said Louis

Ella was about to answer when Ponytail interrupted. "Ella? I can't believe it's you! We were sent here to rescue you."

Before she continued, Louis glared at Ponytail and said, "Um, I had a question."

Ponytail had an apologetic face on her. "Oh, sorry. Continue."

Both turned their heads toward Ella as she answered the lion's question. "We are the only ones who can stop him. And as I said, I'll explain the diamond as soon as we get back to my owner's house in California. In the meantime, we need to get out of here. Anyone got any ideas?"

Ginger immediately jumped up and down with excitement. "I know, I know! I was waiting until the scary pirates were gone so I can do it."

The Webkinz stared at Ginger with anxiety. "Well," prompted Ella, "go do it, then."

Ginger then went to the corner of the cell and stopped at the rusty, iron bars. She turned around, back facing the bars, and stretched her tail to try to reach the near by keys. The keys were not far from the cell Ginger was in, and thought to be too far for a Webkinz with a shorter tail to be able to reach it. But Ginger's plan worked; she got her tail far enough to hook around the key, and brought it back toward her slowly so it wouldn't create a noise. She got it through the bars, and walked over to Ella to give it to her.

Ella was delighted that they were getting out right away. She wrapped her trunk around Ginger, meant to be a hug, and walked over to the bars to unlock it. She put the key in the key hole; they were free. She threw the keys to Buster, and he caught it through the bars. Soon enough, all of the Webkinz were free, but stayed in their cells because they didn't have a plan. They lied down and thought for a few minutes, and then Ella came up with an idea.

Ella stood up on all fours, and told her plan. "Ok, this is what we are going to do." The Webkinz looked up to her to listen to her plan. "We will send Ginger out to find the captains office. If she finds the diamond she will run back here as soon as possible. I'll then hide the diamond, and then right after we will fight all the pirates and go back to California! Any questions?"

Everyone stared at her as if she had two Webkinz symbols stitch onto her. "You can't do that!" Ponytail exclaimed, "Ginger won't be able to do it! And we aren't all together; we still have more friends at Niihau. But last of all, we are all going to die because we never thought anyone in our lives!"

Ella seemed a little surprised, but stayed calm-looking. "We can take a detour to the island and pick up the rest," she continued, "I can take down the first few pirates that come down here and give the swords to some of you guys. For Ginger, isn't she brave enough to sneak herself around the boat without anyone noticing?"

Carisol, and some of the others, just looked stunned. "For your information, if she was a human, she'd only be about six or seven years old; there's a reason she's a lil' kinz. More importantly, we are not sending her out there."

Ella sighed, and looked at Ginger. The poor mouse was as frightened as if she were surrounded by dogs. Ella stepped forward, hoping to reason with her, but only to have Ginger run behind Carisol for protection. "Come on, you can be brave enough." As she talked, her voice was soft and comforting, with a hint of seriousness. "You're the only one here that can pull it off. Besides, you're the smart one who got us out of here; wouldn't you like to finish off this part of the plan by returning back what's valuable to me? You would be a hero to me, and to us."

Ginger still wasn't sure whether to do this, but felt a bit of confidence cover her at the thought of getting back a prized possession. She walked, slowly and calmly, over to Ella, her eyes filled with uncertainty. "Am I really going to be a hero?"

Ella nodded. "Yes, yes you will. I know you can do it."

Ginger took a deep breath, and nervously walked out of her cell. She reached the exit, and made sure that no one was coming down. She walked up the stairs, and out of the prison-like place to find a wooden area, which was known as the captain's ship deck. She looked at her surroundings, but luckily no one was anywhere. She snuck behind a wall of barrels, and began to search where the diamond could have been taken.


	8. Chapter 8: Creatures of the Deep

Chapter 8: Creatures of the Deep

"How far do you think we've gone, Lacy?" asked Fetcher.

Lacy looked away from the stretch of sea in front of her and turned to Fetcher. She hadn't known how far they had gone, but figured. "I don't really know," she admitted. "But I feel like we haven't gone far enough, and you can change your position with Snowcone now."

Sighing with relief, Fetcher left his position, leaving his oar partly hanging out of the boat, and curled up in the middle of the boat to rest. Snowcone, hearing her name, got up from her sun warmed spot to take charge of the empty position. She grabbed the oar with both paws and did a smooth, but wobbly, rhythm with the oar to make it move the boat.

They hadn't been gone from the island for long, just far enough to see the island as if it were as big as a paw. The sky was clear, with a few clouds streaking across it. The wind was partly harsh, smelling of nothing but sea water while it ruffled the stuffed animals' fur. The water was calm with a few ripples here and there, and the water was the only thing Lacy was paying attention to.

She had first taken over the job of being captain, and declared the rule that only the captain decided when the toys switch places. No one questioned it; it was obvious that she was determined to lead the mission and take care of most things about it. She had been put in charge of the mission by her friend, Snowball, and didn't want her to be let down; especially if it meant that an owner might have to lose a stuffed animal when it didn't know what had happened. Losing a stuffed animal was no one's dream to have, but only the thought of losing a friend.

As the sailing carried on, the air seemed to get more and more unclear. Fog had started to surround them, for they didn't know the reason. The ocean seemed to be acting as unusual as the air. The waves were beginning to get stronger and unsafe as they went. The fog eventually blinded them from anything outside of the boat, which scared them a bit, but tried to ignore it.

The odd behavior continued, and Snowcone decided to talk to Lacy to turn them around, back to safety of the island. She got onto all fours and marched over to Lacy, who was now trying to search through the fog. "Lacy, we best be turnin around now." She began. "We ain't seein nothin through this fog, so we best be turnin back to the island before anythin bad happens."

Lacy turned her head to look at her friend, her eyes glittering with annoyance. "As I told Fetcher, I don't think we've gone far enough." She turned looked back to the fogged-blocked ocean. "Now just please wait until we get past this fog, at least."

After she finished speaking, the boat nearly flipped over as a huge wave went over the Webkinz and soaked their fur. None of them got washed away, but Snowcone was now just ticked off. "Listen, Lacy." She said, but louder than before. "We ain't safe no more 'cause that there wave almost knocked us all over. So unless you don't care 'bout our safety, I strongly suggest we be turnin' back around to the island!"

Lacy whipped around, jumped down from her spot, and looked at Snowcone in the eye, nose to nose. Lacy's eyes blazed with fury, she couldn't believe what her friend said. "How dare you call me uncaring for us? You heard me when I said we'd turn around when we get out of this fog!" They continued to argue while the conditions around them got worse and worse.

Reecoon tried to cover his ears to block out the girls' yelling, and the two rowers, Rudolph, who had taken Snowcone's place after she left it, and Fetcher, were still moving the boat. After what seemed about five minutes, a shrieking noise sounded in the distance. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and listened to see if it was going to happen again. It didn't. The shriek sounded like a cross between an eagle and a whale, but didn't sound very near, so it didn't seem like a threat to them. The rowers began to row the boat again, while Reecoon looked around, and Snowcone and Lacy began arguing again.

Lacy tried not to think much of it, and tried to calm herself down. She spoke to Snowcone in a calm voice to get her to trust her. "Snowcone, that was probably just a whale; some whale that's just yelling in pain. We are just going to ignore it."

Snowcone let out a disbelieving snort, and rolled her eyes. "Ok, you can be the only one payin' no attention to whatever that was; while I try tellin' you to be turnin' us back around."

Lacy snapped with frustration and annoyance. "For the last time, we are not going to go back!"

They both went back to their bickering, while Reecoon kept watch at the back of the boat. He couldn't see anything at first, but something soon cleared itself into sight. It looked diamond-shaped, but the points were rounded, and grew larger and larger the nearer it came. Reecoon's fear crept all over him and froze, unable to take his eyes off it. Fetcher and Rudolph kept rowing, but drew their gazes to Reecoon, then stopped and looked at the thing coming towards; they felt their own fear lay over them like a blanket for warmth.

Lacy and Snowcone have stayed oblivious of the situation, which made Rudolph let his rage out to yell at them. He quickly turned his head around and glared at the two Webkinz. "For the love of life, stop fighting and look!" He turned back to the thing.

The two stopped yelling at each other, angry at Rudolph for his interruption, but then realized their sudden problem. They froze along with the rest and stared at it. It had uncovered itself from the fog, and revealed itself to the toys. It was indeed diamond-shaped with smooth edges, but had a black spot on its head and a brownish-purple color. Its skin was slick and slimy; it had also showed its tentacles, but the Webkinz could not tell how many, and didn't want to know.

The creature stared at the stuffed animals as if it didn't know what to do with them, and the Webkinz just stared back at it. It then yowled a screeched, the same one they heard before, and raised its tentacles out of the water. The tentacles uncurled themselves toward Snowcone to try to grab her, but the cat moved sideways quickly to avoid being caught. Realizing that they could dodge, the monster started to try to grab each Webkinz quicker, and the rest tried to move as fast as they could away from the tentacles.

After a few times trying, the monster took one of its arms and positioned it underneath the boat; then flipped the entire raft over, sending the Webkinz into the water while they screamed and soaked them even more.

The Webkinz became no match for the creature, and ended up captured in the grasp of its arms and drawn under the surface. First it was Rudolph, then Fetcher and Reecoon. Snowcone tried struggling out of the tentacle she was in, but didn't have the strength and went under.

Lacy was taken last of all, but accepted her fate. **This was never supposed to happen**, she thought, **I promised to save my friends.**

When a tentacle wrapped around her, she didn't feel it pull her down. To her surprise, she was risen up along with the other Webkinz. The others seemed soaked to their stuffing, and shivered with the water's chilling freeze. They were all frightened, not knowing why the creature hadn't taken them to the bottom of the ocean, and didn't try to stop it.

The creature instead covered a bit of its body under the water and swam forward, keeping the stuffed animals dry and safe. Lacy was the most terrified of the five and hoped they all will be alright. She believed this was all her fault, and wanted to trade anything to go back in time to change her decision. She should have apologized to Snowcone for being stubborn and strong headed lately. But it was all too late, and they were headed to their doom.

After what seemed like twenty minutes, she looked around for anything that could help her and her friends; however, what caught her attention was the kraken like creature. Its eyes; it didn't show malice or hatred, but it showed determination and…fear. Had the monster not taken them for its own purpose? Was it being controlled by something-or someone else? Lacy couldn't be sure, and it seemed unlikely to be able to communicate with it to find out.

Now being less afraid of it, she noticed that the fog had cleared into a view of sky and sea. The sea was calm, besides the waves the creature was making, and the sky was dotted and streaked with fur-white clouds. The other Webkinz's fur had dried of a bit from the golden sun hanging from the sky.

She suddenly noticed a speck in the distance: it looked dark brown like wood and was gray-brown colored on top of it. The monster seemed to be going towards it, and moved faster when it caught its attention. They soon got near enough to make out that it was a ship, like pirates had. Why was the creature taking them to the ship, and who was on there to confront them?

**Here is the chapter, and the next one will come...someday. And I am also saying this because I am bored, and I think you guys should know this: after I am finished with the first Webkinz Story, I will start the second one and start my Sly Cooper book also. After I am done with my second Webkinz Story, I will continue the Sly Cooper story and start the third Webkinz book and my Little Big Planet book. I will not start the Warriors book until both the Webkinz Story three and Little Big Planet is done. Along with LBP, I will start my Littlest Pet Shop Fairy stories. I pretty much made up that schedule just now, but I will keep that schedule like that. The LPS stories are a series of episodes, and so are Sly Cooper. Ok, bye, as I usually say.**


	9. Chapter 9: Attack

Chapter 9: Attack

Ginger stayed where she was before she looked past her hiding place. She had only just begun her search for the Diamond of Rainbows on the ship of Captain Black Fur. When she looked around the barrels that were acting as a wall to hide her, and she didn't see anyone in sight. She then started to look for another place to hide to get further to the captains office Ella described; it was under the upper deck. She then saw an empty cargo box, and raced toward it. She scrambled inside and stayed there for a few seconds before peering out.

Before she could do that, she heard paw steps coming from under her. She slowly peeked out of the box and saw the tip of a stuffed animals head coming from an entrance to another part of under the ship. The mouse immediately hid in the box and stayed still, and tried to breathe as softly as she could to not make any noise, and to calm down. She then felt a thump against the box and it started to move. She didn't try to move the entire time it was. It finally stopped, and the toy walked away back under the ship. Ginger did not move for several seconds; however, no matter how scared she was, she had to go on.

She looked out of the box, but was looking at the ocean. It was creating large waves that could drown her; large waves that could bring her to the depths of the ocean. To get the thought of it out of her mind, she looked out the other edge of the box. She had been moved to the other side of the boat. She then noticed the entire place and looked around to see what the place looked like.

it was just like any other pirate ship, made of wood, had decorative wooden railings on the edges, and a higher up place about one foot of human size up for them. There were two sails in the middle, each connected to one pole, and a funny ship steering wheel that had the design of an octopus-like creature. Ginger looked around the ship a bit more and saw that the door to the captain's office was on the other side of the boat, where she just was before that pirate pushed her over here.

She then saw a pile of rope a few human inches away. She waited a few seconds to make sure no one was coming up, then got out of the box, and hid herself under the rope. She waited again. She was determined to not fail the mission she was given; not wanting to fail and get caught, and punished.

Braver than before, she stood up and shook the rope from her fabric. Not checking, she went over to the door, and silently opened it.

She immediately shut the door, but made sure it made no noise. She turned around, and her fear returned. The captain was in the office with the Diamond of Rainbows, but luckily was too mesmerized by it to notice her. Quickly, she half ran, half tip-toed her way to the closest thing she saw that could hide her: a side table. Ginger crept under it and stayed there and watched Black Fur look at the diamond. It was very dark in the small room, even though there were two round windows exposing sunlight. The corners were dark, and the sunlight shined itself on the diamond, making it glow. The glow made the room bright, and faint rainbows showed on the walls. The sight was beautiful to Ginger, and never thought a diamond would be so magical.

After what seemed like hours, which it wasn't, the captain began speaking to himself. Ginger listened carefully, wondering if she needed to hear anything important. "And I thought I could never do it after so many attempts; but I was wrong." He picked up the diamond from his desk and held it firmly. "Now I can rule the ocean, and be feared by not only stuffed animals, but by humans."

Ginger shivered at the thought of him doing that, here fear growing even more, making her as stiff as a stick.

The captain continued, "I would have gotten it earlier if that elephant named...Ella, right, Ella. If Ella hadn't gotten in my way. Of course," he spoke the next sentence in a sarcastic way. "It's her job and her code to stop any 'bad guys' from doing anything harmful to the planet. Ha, too late." He paused, and then continued. "What was that place she trains at? Oh, right. It was something called the-"

To Ginger's disappointment, he was interrupted by someone coming through the door. It was Splash, and when he spoke he sounded like a teenager. "Sir, the Trinadon has come with your prisoners."

The captain, without even looking at Splash, answered, "I'll be out in a moment."

"Yes sir." Then Splash left.

The captain stood up on his hind legs from his chair and walked over to the door, leaving the diamond on his desk. He opened the door, but stopped and looked at something Ginger couldn't see. "They have arrived." the captain said.

When the captain exited the room, and conveniently left the diamond on his desk. Ginger dashed to the desk, swiped the diamond with her tail, and walked toward the door.

Ginger stayed in the door way inside. Curious, she peeked out of the open door and saw what chilled her ears to tail-tip. The captain was walking straight to a monster; an octopus-like creature that was about the size of a one story building for humans. All her senses told her to run, but she fought the instinct and slowly crept out the door.

When she got out into exposed sunshine, she saw that every pirate on the ship was on the deck. A pumpkin dog, two polar bears, a pink and white cat, and even more to say. Ginger was so in shock she didn't know what to do, until she remembered that she was being counted on, and could not act like a coward.

The monster was on the opposite side the crate was, and Ginger was creeping toward it. She was looking at the crate instead of the monster, but she should have known better than to look over her shoulder to see it again. The monster had lifted up its tentacles, and she saw something in them. It clicked in her mind what they were-who they were. It was the other Webkinz. They didn't seem that all frightened, but Ginger didn't try to stop herself from controlling her fright.

Ginger started to run to the crate, but didn't see where she was going until it was too late. She looked forward and saw barrels in her way. She tried to stop to a halt but when she tried she slid on the wood and slammed into the barrels, drawing everyone's attention. One of the barrels even rolled over to the crate and bumped into it. Inside the crate something broke, something that was made of glass.

Ginger, still holding the diamond with her tail, got up on all fours to see everyone staring at her. **Run**. Run was the only word in her head, and she did. She ran straight to the prison entrance while dodging pirates who were trying to snatch her from the ground; the captain started barking orders to his crew.

"Don't just stand there, go get that mouse!" Ginger then heard him continue, "Scarlet, order the Trinadon to drop the animals. Then haul them into my office." She ran off, and the captain continued more. "And don't let them outta yer sight!"

Scarlet stopped running and answered back to him, also in a teenage voice. "On it, captain!" She then obeyed the order.

Eventually, Ginger reached the prison with no delay. When she entered, she threw the diamond in her cell and ran behind Carisol for protection. Ella walked forward, seeming to expect what was about to happen, and stood in fighting position.

While Ella was standing there waiting for someone to burst in, Ponytail went over to Ginger. "Ginger," she asked in a worried voice. "what happened up there?"

Ginger felt like she couldn't speak of what had her so afraid, but tried to answer anyway. "T-the m-m-monster…the p-pirates s-s-saw m-m-m-me…" Ginger couldn't continue, and Ponytail didn't push her.

"Um, guys? I could use help when someone comes down." Ella said, annoyed by the Webkinz's lack of help.

Hazzel spoke up before anyone else. "How the heck are we supposed to fight? It's not like were trained agents or karate masters, do you?"

Ella turned her head around to face her. "I thought you guys would know how to fight? You're joking, right?"

No one spoke. Ella's eyes widened, and flinched. Ginger wondered why she expected them to know how to fight. Did she realize something bigger? **Probably not.**

Not long after the silence came, except for the running Webkinz on the deck, footsteps ran down the stairs. The stuffed animal was a cream soda pup, who was also wearing a pirate outfit like the rest of Black Fur's crew. The dog also had a long, sharp-pointed sword, and was pointing it at Ella with its right arm. "Ella, we face each other again. But this time you will be torn to shreds." As he spoke, his voice sounded also like a teenager's. Were all the stuffed animals in this crew a teen?

Ponytail cut in. "What do you mean by-"

Before she could finish, Ella interrupted her and started to taunt the dog. "Yes we do, Silver. But this time you'll be the one knocked out."

Ponytail was about to question Ella again, but stopped herself. Ella taunted Silver even more. "You know, at first I thought you were a girl, but I was wrong."

Silver growled. "Would a girl have beaten you like that? And no more talk; I fight with weapons, not words."

"Bring it on, fluffy."

Almost instantly the dog jumped forward to slam his sword to slice Ella in half, but Ella seemed to have skills considering what she did. When the sword was about to hit her, she did an aerial to her right, and landed on her feet without getting touched by the sharp blades. Silver then swung the sword, only missing when Ella bended backwards to dodge it. When she straightened herself back up, she shot her arm forward and punched Silver right in the nose. He yelped, and Ella kept throwing punches at him for a few seconds before ending it with a karate kick upper cut. Silver fell down on his stomach, and didn't move.

Carisol looked at Silver with shock, and so did the other Webkinz. She then turned to Ella with horrified eyes. "You killed him! Why would you do such a thing?"

Ella went over to the unmoving white and pink dog and took his sword while answering Carisol's question. "No, I didn't kill him. He's just knocked out." With Silver's sword in hand, she walked over to Buster and gave it to him. "Here, take this. You'll need it."

Buster took the sword with his left paw, but argued. "How am I supposed to fight? Again, none of us have never fought anything in our lives." He paused, but then continued with a smile. "But I can dance."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Dancing isn't going to help us. Just swing your sword around enemies, but try not to hit any of us." She turned around and raced up the stair to fight before anyone could stop her.

Ponytail chimed in. "Come on, we're not helping if we stand here. Let's go and fight until we can't anymore!"

Ponytail raced up the stairs, and the rest of the toys agreed, then followed. Except, Ginger hung back and hid in her cell, which still had the diamond in it. She curled up around the glowing gem, and concentrated on watching the stairs in case anyone came down. Eventually, she passed out from all the exhaustion from the entire day.

Ginger woke up to silence, and didn't know how long she had slept during the fight. She stood up on all fours to see if anyone was down in the prison area; no one was around. She had also noticed that the air was filled with moist and there was no wind. Ginger began to feel afraid, but straightened herself up and walked to the bottom of the stairs. She looked up it and didn't see anything. She went back to her cell, wrapped her tail around the diamond to carry it, and walked back to the stairwell. Curious about what happened to all the fighting, she went slowly up the stairs.

When she reached the top, she looked around and saw misty fog all around the boat. It was so foggy that she couldn't see more than a few human inches in front of her. She clung on to the diamond tighter in case anything popped out unexpected somewhere. She warily looked around, feeling as if she was being watched or spied on, but ignored it and moved on. She walked a few more steps before hearing something nearby, but it wasn't fear she was showing: it was caution. She walked toward the noise, and as she walked the fog started going away bit by bit.

Ginger eventually got close enough to see the outline of a rabbit. The rabbit thing seemed to notice Ginger, and stayed still, but then immediately started squirming around. Ginger heard hard breathing all of a sudden when she turned around to walk away.

Suddenly, Ginger heard these words. "Ginger! Run, get out!" the voice screamed.

The white mouse whipped around to see Lacy being held tightly by a pink and white cat. The cat had its right arm wrapped around Lacy's waist and arms and the other covering her mouth. Lacy was trying to say something to Ginger through the day's mouth, but the mouse couldn't hear. Ginger's fear crawled back to her and she can't get rid of it, so she didn't stop being terrified of what Lacy said.

Ginger began to obey and backed away, but then Lacy shouted, "Behind you!" The pirate that was holding Lacy covered her mouth with her paw and carried her away. Lacy was still squirming to break free of the cat's grip.

Ginger was about to run back to the prison before she could build up more fear when she felt a shadow cover her. She stood frozen, not knowing what to do; the only thing she could do was find out what was watching her, and not from a distance.

She slowly turned around and looked up. She gasped.

It was Captain Black Fur, and his sword was out, and it shined even though there was no sun.

"Well, I think you'll come with me."

**Wow, another 2000 word chapter. I am getting really better at this. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, next one will solve the cliff hanger. And thank you for waiting, I was somewhat stuck on this one, but I never expected this to be this long...well, whatever. Bye. One more thing, JSYK (just so you know, if you couldn't figure it out. It sounded cool) I have a Twitter named Rebecca Rabbit on creatorbp . Last thing, I am probably changing the story schedule cause I am looking forward to writing about LBP and LPS. K, for real bye.****  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Return to the Island

**Crack**

Ginger was about to be captured by the captain, but then she heard a cracking noise, wood against stone. She turned around, and saw that the fog had cleared to show land. Sand was covering the ground all the way up until a forest of small jungle trees and vines. Ginger wasn't sure if it was the island they had stopped at in the first place, but she didn't care. She ran to the edge of the front of the boat, thankful to see that the ship had stopped because of it hitting the sand.

The captain, who stood still to see what was happening, began charging toward Ginger to finish his capturing. Before he could do that, Ginger frantically scrambled out of the ship to hide in the safety of the forest. Ginger was relieved to be out of the terrifying captain's ship. She had forgotten about her friends who were still aboard the boat, but she couldn't go back after how the captain scared her speechless.

Behind her, she could hear the captain scream orders angrily. "Leave the rest! Get that mouse and that diamond!" Ginger kept running until she was at the entrance to the forest.

Suddenly she recognized the place: the circle of rocks and the palm tree, the way the entrance to the forest looked, and the mountain that was in the distance. But it wasn't a good thing; if she knew the place, the pirates knew the place, too.

Ginger thought about circling the island until she found a place to hide, but thought about how the others may not find her. Worse, she would be thought of as a **coward **for running away. She decided to fight.

Ginger let go of the diamond to fall onto the sand, and then turned around to face anyone who came down. When she did, she saw no one. She waited. But it didn't take long to see someone hurry off the boat and chase toward her. It was Lacy. The cotton candied colored rabbit ran over to her and stood in front of her. "Ginger," While she was speaking, she was panting and looked exhausted. "Are you hurt? Do you have the diamond?"

Ginger shook her head, and walked out of the away to reveal that the diamond was safe. Lacy sighed with relief and walked over to the diamond. "Thank you, Ginger. You are braver than I thought. But being brave is over for now; you have to go into the jungle and take this with you," she pointed at the diamond. "You understand?"

The mouse looked into Lacy's eyes, and they were filled with seriousness. Instantly, Ginger nodded, picked up the diamond, and ran into the forest.

Lacy watched her go for only a second longer before running back to the ship. Suddenly, all her friends poured out of it and scrambled next to her, some of them ran into the forest to hide. Lacy looked at them bewildered, then at her friends that were running. "What the-"

Reecoon, who was next to her, interrupted her. "Look!" he was pointing up at the ship.

Lacy looked up at the ship and saw pirates looking down from it at the Webkinz. Unexpectedly they all jumped out and raced toward Lacy and her friends. Some of the stuffed animals beside her began getting into a fighting position to be ready, others looked more nervous. Lacy did the same, but wasn't nervous, but braver this time.

The pirates slammed into them like a wave against rock. They all did what they could right then and there to protect each other from what could destroy them. **Family sticks together**, Lacy thought, **and I will not give up until every one of these pirates is shredded.**

Ginger roamed the jungle-like forest until she found a place to hide, along with the diamond that was held by her tail. She lay down in a small hole that had rocks as its ceiling, and leaves covering the floor. She dropped the diamond and curled around it. Her eyes began to droop with all that had happened today.

Ginger woke up after what only seemed like two seconds to an odd noise, because those noises were words. She uncurled herself sleepily and peeked out of the tunnel to see Reecoon and Ponytail; they were standing next to each other and were standing, looking over their shoulders. "They're coming, run!" screamed Ponytail. They both ran to the left, and soon three pirates were running after them. After just seeing this, Ginger then felt like she had to help them. **I can't just leave them!**

The small mouse abandoned the diamond without thinking, and charged after the two. She didn't know how far she went, but she eventually found them, Ponytail was cornered in a corner of rocks, and Reecoon blocked outside of the circle of pirates. Reecoon was trying to get through the wall that was made up of the three pirates when Ponytail screamed, "Reecoon, go on without me, you need to save yourself."

Reecoon waited a few seconds before answering. "I won't leave you behind, you're my friend."

Reecoon then backed up, and rammed into one of the pirates, causing the rest to back off, and having the one he knocked over fall next to Ponytail. Reecoon grabbed Ponytail's hoof and pulled her away. He then began to guide her up the rocks that led to a cliff but there was a staircase of ledges part way up. Ginger kept spying on them, seeming she couldn't do anything at that moment. She saw the ledges, Ponytail was about to get down first when one of the pirates swung his sword when Ponytail was about to pass. Now that the only way to get out was blocked, they had no choice but to surrender, or risk falling off the cliff.

Reecoon and Ponytail was now getting backed up to the edge of the cliff by the pirates, and were looking down it. Ginger couldn't see the bottom from where she was, but was pretty sure that the bottom was the same level ground she was on. The cliff was as tall as two two-story houses, and the pirates had surrounded the two stuffed animals. Reecoon looking at the cliff, then the pirates, then the cliff again, then finally Ponytail.

Reecoon was speaking just loud enough for Ginger to hear. "Ponytail, remember we didn't get in a hurt when we fell from Snowballs hovercraft?"

"Yeah." Ponytail answered.

"Then we won't get hurt if we fall from this cliff!" Reecoon then grabbed Ponytail's hoof again.

Ponytail tried to get free from his grip. "No! We were lucky we didn't get hurt, this is on purpose."

Reecoon jumped off, and it was late for Ponytail to back down as she was pulled down to fall off the cliff too. The pirates looked down the cliff to see them, and looked angry and surprised about what they've done. Ponytail screamed during the fall, but was cut off when they both hit the ground. Reecoon and Ponytail looked okay, none of them looked like they had toy coma. Just then, out of nowhere, Snowcone appeared from the bushes and ran toward them.

Snowcone helped Ponytail up, then Reecoon, slightly. She then went back to Ponytail's side and explained her sudden appearance. "I heard ya'll runnin' towards this place, and thought 'bout helpin' ya'll, and I did. Then I hear you screamin' and I ran here fast 's I could. Ya'll sure you guys's all right?"

Ponytail answered immediately, but still looked unstable on her feet. "Yes, yes were all right. You don't have to worry about me so much."

Snowcone stayed by her side. "But I care 'bout you, ain't that what a best friend's for?"

Ponytail began walking, and so did Reecoon and Snowcone. "I'm glad you're back by my side, best friend."

Snowcone answered back, smiling, "Yes, me too pal." she seemed glad to be back with Ponytail after a long time with Lacy.

Reecoon stopped and stayed behind, and he began talking to himself when the two girls walked out of the clearing. He sighed, and then said to himself, gloomily, "What does it take for me to have you by **my** side? You'll never realize it." He then continued walking to catch up to the girls, and tried to look normal rather than sad.

Ginger felt kind of sorry for Reecoon, all he's doing is trying to have something he loves and thinks is the most precious thing in the world beside him always. **Wait, Precious. Precious, Precious! The diamond!**

Ginger anxiously raced back to the cave she was in, and looked inside. All she could see was darkness, rock, and the leaves. The diamond was gone! Ginger backed out of the tunnel entrance and started pacing in circles. She had a nervous face on her, and didn't know what to do about this. **No, no, no, no, no. This can't happen, this can not happen**, She thought. She then yelled out loud. "How did this happen, I wasn't gone that long." she gasped. "One of the pirates must have seen me come this way! What am I going to do?" Ginger raced towards the beach that , which was full of fighting to find it, before the pirates could board the ship and keep it. **Forever. **She failed the mission. She had failed her friends **and **herself.

**Hallo, people. I didn't expect to finish today, but I think you guys deserve another chapter because of how long I waited. I think it should take an entire week to make a chapter, unless its as if its as good as Warriors and it needs to take longer, like, a month. So I'll probably get another finished tomorrow and publish it...**

**April Fools! That's right, I haven't forgotten! Muhahahahahaha! I love evil laughs. K, bye. Apri-Just kidding. K, bye for real. Again **


End file.
